


calling all romantics

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yakov is a romantic, team Russia family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Contrary to popular opinion, Yakov Feltsman was a true romantic at heart.





	calling all romantics

**Author's Note:**

> For Aiwa.

Contrary to popular opinion, Yakov Feltsman was a true romantic at heart.

It was not something he showed off to the world, like Vitya and Zhora did. It was more subtle, more symbolic, and, he'd like to believe, more earnest. His proposal to Lilia on the ice a long time ago had been just that - an entire season's theme skated to the most intense of passion and feelings and fond memories of them both.

Many seasons have passed since then, and many things have happened, including the cold, hard revelation that they were not meant to be. Still, Lilia never forgot this one moment among all the shared memories she has long thrown away, and, even now, would still never let him live it down. "I suppose it was quite unforgettable," she had said wryly, smothering the growing smile on her lips with a cough.

"Stop it, Lilia, you're giving the old man ideas," Yura hissed from the corner in exasperation. Yakov turned to glare at the youth - as did Vitya, whose heart-shaped lips were slightly parted in confusion, to which Yura added, "I meant _you_ , Viktor."

Vitya pouted at the confirmation, turning his attention back to the old videotape he was watching. In it, a much-more-youthful Yakov Feltsman had just finished his final free skate of the season in first place, breaking the world record by more than ten points. At the medal ceremony, he broke precedent and melted the audience's hearts by skating Lilia across the ice to classic love songs. They ended up on the podium with him on bended knee and her with tears of joy. The crowd cheered as he slipped a golden ring on her right finger amid the delightful cacophony of applause and well-wishes.

Zhora started to cry again; this was his favorite part of the video. Mila mumbled about how it wasn't her style, and that Sara - the female Crispino - would probably just laugh in her face. Yura, as always, didn't care, while Vitya actually took notes with a straight face.

Ignoring Vitya's hundredth rewind of the day, Yakov sauntered over to Lilia, catching one of the slender kittens that leapt from the sofa into his arms. "Those kids will be the death of me in a few years."

"A shame those few years weren't now," came her clipped reply. "I'm surprised you haven't thrown out that hideous tape already. It's not like you to be sentimental."

"Neither does it suit you," Yakov laughed. "But as you have said, it was quite unforgettable."

Lilia did not hide a smile this time, as well. "You have always been a romantic at heart. Those kids take after you."

' _You've raised them well,_ ' she did not say. But Yakov understood; he, too, was inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
